


Movie Night

by Cornerofmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both look forward to movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- I don’t own them  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays 2014 . Written for fandom_stocking

XXX

 

“I brought sriracha popcorn,” Abby said in way of greeting as Tim opened the door. She had dressed for comfort in sugar skull leggings and a red and black sweatshirt. “What do you have planned for tonight’s movie marathon?”

 

Tim stepped aside so she could come in. “I made a pitcher of margaritas since you said you were in the mood for them. And I have spanakopita in the toaster oven.” He gestured to the couch, but Abby headed to the kitchen so she could pour the popcorn into a bowl. “As for the movies, I have a _Star Trek_ marathon.”

Abby grimaced “Not _Star Trek one_!”

Tim laughed. “ _Qo’_.”

“Klingon? Really?” Abby arched an eyebrow at him.

He threw his hands up. “I have two and four and the reboot, and if there’s time one of the Next Generation movies.”

“While the reboot is fun, I’m still not a hundred percent sold on Quintos as Spock.” Abby put the bowl on the coffee table, then flopped on the couch. “Though Scotty was fun and Chekov was never better.”

“Agreed, but I thought Quintos made a good Spock. I loved that car commercial with him and Nimoy.” He poured the margaritas.

“That was fantastic.” Abby patted the couch next to her.

Tim sat, slipping an arm around her. “ _QamuSHa_.

She kissed him. “Now you can say I love you in Klingon all you want.”

“ _Qatlho_.” Tim pulled her tighter against him.

 

“You are silly sometimes, Timmy.” Abby tapped his nose.

“You make me want me to be goofy, and I love you for it.”

Abby smiled then handed him the controller. “Before you get too mushy.”

Tim didn’t have to tell her it was already too late. He suspected she knew exactly what affect she had on him.


End file.
